Entrada del códice: Diario del tranquilo
} |sóloextracto = } |nombre = Diario del tranquilo |número DAO = 215 (+1 EPP, +6 CG) |categoría DAO = Libros y canciones |ubicación DAO = En un libro en el Castillo de Risco Rojo en el piso superior. |categoría DA2 = |ubicación DA2 = Book in Templar Hall - The Garden at the end of the hallway, in the table next to Elsa |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II |ver también = |relacionado = * Entrada del códice: Los tranquilos |texto = Algunos se ríen de mí. Ya no me importa. Tiempo atrás, estudié como ellos lo hicieron. Aprendí bajo la tutela de un encantador e intenté dominar el arte de doblegar la magia a mi voluntad, y aunque lo hice bastabte bien, sé que no fue suficiente. Vi la forma en que el encantador me miraba, las miradas de preocupación y desilusión. Mientras otros aprendices estaban conjurando fuego, yo apenas podía encender una vela. La magia me asustaba. Cuando era un niño, mi madre me regalaba con historias de la terrible Flemeth, la bruja de la espesura. Me hablaba de los maeses y de cómo su malvada magia infectaba al mundo oscuro con los engendros tenebrosos. Me hablaba de demonios y de los mucho que se sentían atraídos por los sueños de aquellos que poseían magia. Me hablaba de todas aquellas cosas porque según decía, el talento corría por las venas de nuestra familia. Y, por tanto, también corría en las mías. El pensamiento me había aterrado durante dora mi juventud y había rezado al Hacedor para que yo no fuera víctima de aquella maldición, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que sí lo era. Y lo supe cuando los templarios llegaron a mi casa. La torre de los magos era aterradora y estaba llena de secretos y peligros. Los templarios me miraban como si estuviera a punto de convertirme en una abominación ante sus propios ojos. Mi encantador, armado de paciencia, intentó enseñarme a dominar mi voluntad, mi única defensa se un demonio intentaba esclavizarme, pero fue inútil. ¿Cuántas noches acabé llorando en silencio en aquel lugar oscuro y solitario? Y después, por fin llego mi Angustia, mi prueba final. "Enfréntate a un demonio", dijeron, "o sométete al Rito de la Tranquilidad". Iban a sesgar mi conexión con el Velo, no volvería a soñar y ningún demonio podría volver a tocarme, pero también sería incapaz de practicar la magia y jamás volvería a sentir una emoción. Enfrentarse a un demonio equivalía a una muerte cierta, así que mi elección era sencilla. No fue tan doloroso. Ahora sirvo de otras forma. Los tranquilos gestionamos los archivos, dirigimos la torre, compramos los suministros y llevamos las cuentas. Nuestra condición también nos permite manejar lirio sin sufrir efectos secundarios, así que somos los encargados de encantar los objetos mágicos. Somos los mercaderes que vendemos dichos objetos a aquellos autorizados por el Círculo y los ingresos de esas ventas constituyen la riqueza del Círculo. Por ello, los tranquilos somos vitales. Los jóvenes y los ancianos se me pueden quedar mirando irritados, pero estarían mucho peor sin mí. Pueden considerarme un fracaso, pero ya no hay horror para mí. No siento miedo de lo que soy. Las sombras solo son sombras y yo soy feliz. —Eddin el Manso, tranquilo del Círculo de los hechiceros de Refugio Celeste, las Marcas Libres. }} Nota La primera linea y el primer párrafo, no aparecen en la versión en español del juego, por lo que fueron traducidos por los miembros de esta Wiki, considerándose así traducciones no oficiales. Errores * En Dragon Age II hay un error que hace que el libro esté dentro de la mesa causando que sea imposible de alcanzar, y por ende, esta entrada del códice no pueda ser obtenida. * Después de obtener la misión "Suelto" de la Caballero comandante Meredith, es posible hacer "click" en Elsa y recibir la entrada del códice en vez de iniciar una conversación con ella (dado que en este punto de la misión, no se le puede hablar). en:Codex entry: Journal of the Tranquil ru:Кодекс: Дневник усмиренного